The use of certain cured polymeric materials for thermal and/or sonic insulation has long been recognized in the construction and automotive fields. In the past, it has been known to apply such insulation in the form of a cured or uncured tape or membrane.
A problem generally encountered with the insulative tapes that have been employed in the past, is that while the uncured polymeric material may possess desirable tack, the cured materials, in and of themselves, possess little or no adhesiveness to the substrate. Consequently, the use of adhesives is required in order to bond the cured material to the substrate to be insulated--a requirement which adds additional expense and frequently involves increased difficulty of application. Thus, it would be desirable to possess an insulating tape composition which, upon curing, would exhibit desirable adhesion to the substrate to be insulated.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a curable tape useful for thermal and/or sonic insulation which, upon curing, exhibits desirable adhesion to the substrate to be insulated.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a composite comprised of such cured tape and a suitable substrate.
The foregoing and additional objects will become more evident from the following description and Examples.